geneforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Mobius
Home to a score of anthromorphic animals, Mobius is the central trade hub of the Mobius System and Geneforce galaxy at large and is home to the Geneforce. Some sources say that it used to be called Earth by the previous sentient life forms. These other people were thought to be similar physiologically to the people of Phantasia. Population and Geography The planet's general populace are the Mobians, anthropomorphic animals that vary widely in similarities. In fact, some bear little resemblance to standard animals, some of which have managed to retain their original form. Mobians consist of a large variety of species from the former animal kingdom and even species thought to be myths. The Echidna sub-species was one of the first to evolve, and quickly became one of the most technologically advanced races on Mobius. In present day, the Echidnas have disappeared and nobody knows what happened to them. The Overlanders are descendents of slightly-mutated humans on Mobius and are, like Mobians, a by-product of genetic bombing on Earth/Mobius. However, humans do in fact still exist on Mobius, residing in the city of Station Square with a population of around 2,800,000. Overlanders, unlike humans, possess four fingers and toes but are otherwise similar to humans. They are aggressive in nature and hold strong feelings of xenophobia for the Mobians, though there are several exceptions. More recent minorities to the population include Iciauran Hedgehogs, Iciauran Wolves, Placido Keshin, and Celestio-Sapians. The planet is divided into "zones", each with its own distinctive landscape and climate, such as Emerald Hill Zone, home of Sonic, or Metropolis Zone, a capital city for the planet. Another important city is Avalon City, the safe haven and holy city for the Celestio-Sapien race. Arcas Town acts as the center for the Placido Keshin training facility, Slathar-Ur and Neo-Geneforce City is an increasingly popular city to live in, becoming one of the most populated cities on Mobius. The main difference between Mobius and Earth is the fragmented continents that cover Mobius' surface. Mobius itself seems to be an important center point between dimensions, which may be the reason why Phantasia phased into Mobius' dimension. This may also explain why Mobius is prone to being the victim of interdimensional attacks. History Ancient Dark Gaia and Light Gaia, twin energy beings and deities of myth, were born at the beginning of time. While Light Gaia, also known as Gaea, was the manifestation of light, day, and rebirth, Dark Gaia was the incarnation of darkness, night, and destruction, and they served as each other's counterpart. The two came to live on Earth in the planet's beginning to guard the "Interdimensional Gateway", but Dark Gaia proved to have a malicious desire to destroy this world. Gaea then took it upon herself to protect the planet from Dark Gaia, or Terra, and as such, the two began a continuous cycle over the eons. In this cycle, Terra would gather negative energy from Earth's inhabitants, their fear, anger, and sadness as it slept in the planet's core over millions of years. Once it had gathered enough power, it would fragment the planet as it emerged from the core in the event referred to as "the time of awakening", but would then each time be defeated by Gaea, who rebuilt the world and returned Terra to the core for it to gather negative energy anew. In addition, Terra's children, the Titans, would do battle with Gaea's, the Olympians, over control of the planet's surface. Should Terra succeed in its mission, the remains of Earth would be consumed by its darkness and all life would become extinct. Prehistoric Nearly 12,000 years ago, during the 21st century of the "old world" when Mobius was still known as "Earth", an alien race known as the Xorda came to the planet to offer an alliance to its human population. However, the emissary they sent was captured, studied and ultimately dissected by a group of scientists led by Ivan Kintobor, a leading scientist at the time. Kintobor had hoped to use the captured extraterrestrial and its technology to produce robots as well as numerous other creations. His actions, however, proved antagonistic towards the Xorda. In retaliation, the aliens bombarded the planet with Gene Bombs with the intention of exterminating all life on the planet, melting all surface life into primordial ooze. And yet, before the destruction of the planet's biosphere, a number of hidden cities were constructed to be safe from the effects of the bombs. These bombs had an unforseen side-effect. The human population underwent a devolution, forming the four-fingered Overlanders seen on Mobius today, while the rest of the animal kingdom experienced a rapid evolution from interaction with human DNA, forming modern-day Mobians. Over the next few thousand years, the Mobosaurs, sentient saurids like the dinosaurs, roamed the planet's surface. The Mobosaurs became all but extinct during the Coming of the Chaos Emeralds, leaving the Mobians as the dominant species of the planet. Three of the Mobosaurs survived due to the magical properties of the Chaos Emeralds, and became the Ancient Walkers. Another Mobosaur to survive was the immortal Mammoth Mogul. Early History Around 10,000 years ago, the planet suffered a massive environmental cataclysm. The Gene Bombs were meant to preserve Earth's environment as it was when it was attacks. However, their interaction with the planet caused massive volcanic reactions, earthquakes and massive storms, hurling billions of tons of ash and dirt into the air. The Echidnas were the earliest Mobian society, which adapted, learned, and evolved at a much faster rate than the other Mobians. They established their capital city thousands of years before any other Mobian city. They called these environmental disasters the Days of Fury. Shortly after this cataclysm, the event known as the Coming of the Chaos Emeralds (which lead to the extinction of the Mobosaurs) occurred - a result of the Gene Bombs' radiation penetrating beryl deposits deep within the planet's surface. Mysteriously, green Chaos Emeralds rained down on the planet from the sky. This resulted in dramatic global weather changes, eventually causing the extinction of the Mobosaurs. The Days of Fury molded and shaped Mobius for thousands of years, right up to modern day. The Echidnas described them as "nature's way of adjusting to environmental changes it undergoes over a certain duration." At some point in time, the early dragons were supposedly born in the Dragon Kingdom region of Mobius. The powerful beasts warred amongst themselves for generations, until they realized the destruction wrought on the land. After this, the various dragons settled throughout Mobius. Around 9,700 years ago, Mogul, an immortal Mobosaur Mammoth, attacked the Echidna capital with his wizard organization known as the Order of Ixis, which was bent on world domination. Against all odds, the Echidnas were able to defeat Mogul and wipe out the Order. Gradually, the other Mobians worked together to form cities to live in. Developing Society Approximately 1,000 years ago, Dave, an Echidna, ventured out into space, exploring Saturn and its moon Europa on the Monolith, a deep space research vessel. Around 600 years ago, a White Comet hurling towards an Echidna settlement was discovered by Echidna scientists. Using their knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds, they managed to use the Emeralds' power to lift their city into the sky -- thus creating the Floating Island. Learning from the Echidnas, Mobians all over the world began to establish numerous other settlements and kingdoms. With the exception of the echidna settlements, Mobian cities remained at a medieval level of technology, preferring to live alongside nature instead of against it like the Overlanders. Eventually, the Power Ring was forged as a new and clean source of energy, bringing the Mobians into a golden age. Modern History Main Locations Trivia *The Geneforce version of Mobius includes elements from the Mobius of Archie Comics, Sonic the Comic, the video game series, and fuses it with original concepts. *In the multiverse, the Geneforce Mobius is known as Mobius-616, a reference to Marvel's Earth-616. Category:Planets Category:Mobius